8 Hours
by TheHellfireClub
Summary: AU Season 5. APO Lockdown. Murders. Killer. Who is it? Please read and review! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Hour 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning: Hour One**

It's around midnight at the APO Headquarters. Very few agents remain there working. Sloane goes to his, laptop. He checks his e-mails, one from the CIA Headquarters in Langley. _Go to evacuation now, an e-mail was intercepted from 5 minutes ago, saying that a certain someone was going to eliminate valued APO agents tonight, it came from somebody inside APO headquarters. This is not a drill. Get out of the building now!_ He was about to hit the evacuation drill, but suddenly, red lights are flashing, and sirens begin to go off. The whole building had just went into lockdown mode.

Sloane knew this meant no contact to outside world. No phones work and it lasts 8 hours. He called everyone in the building into his office. The only people in APO that were there were, Sloane, Vaughn, Sydney, Nadia, Jack, Wiess, Marshall, Dixon, Tom, and Rachel. One of them is a cold blood murderer, one of them set off the lockdown. It was all a ploy. Now Sloane feels obligated to tell them of the news, for there own safety. "We have a killer among us. We don't know who, but this lockdown is part of his or her plan to eliminate us. Everyone be aware, and wait out the 8 hours." he says. Everyone's eyes race passed one another's all wondering who the killer is.

No one speaks, all trust is gone. "Nobody is alone at anytime. I suggest we move out and all put any food and drink we have together, also plan how to wait out the time we are stuck." Sloane says. "No way! For all we know you could be the killer. Why should we listen to a word that comes out of your mouth?" Sydney blurts out. "Everyone calm down. We will listen to Sloane for now and all stay together. Lets go to the center of the building and rest there, that should be the point where we all meet if somehow seperated."Jack says. They all get up and move, all silent. "Sydney and Vaughn, Wiess and Marshall, Tom and Rachel, Me and Jack, Nadia and Dixon. Those are your partners, do not forget them. Always be with them. Now split up and find some kind of way out of here, if possible. I know you think it seems unwise to split up right away, but we have to get out of here anyway possible." Sloane says.

All the groups split up. "Syd come on you can trust me, we've been through everything." Vaughn starts. "Vaughn, I believe you, but right now as much as I hate to admit it, but I'm scared, and don't want to discuss this whole thing now." She says. They find blankets and pillows, not much use, but they will do. And some flashlights, it's dark, only some lights are up and running during lockdown. "Can you watch the door, while I use the bathroom?" Nadia asks Dixon. "Sure, but be quick, he says not emotion in his voice or expression on his face, he is being discreet. We now move on to see Jack and Sloane. "I'll check in this room and you go next door." Sloane says. Jack nods.

Everyone meets back at the meeting point after a significant amount of time elapses. Everyone with the exception of Tom and Rachel. Tom comings running toward them alone. "Guys come quick!" he says out of breath, gesturing them to follow him. He leads them to a room, the mail room, it's a big room. Two people could be in there and one could die without the other knowing. He leads them to a body. It was Rachel, her throat was cut. "We were scaling the room from each side and were going to meet in the middle of it. I found her like that." he says. He can tell nobody believes him, now someone is dead and it was only hour one. They all wonder what is to come in the next 7 hours in lockdown.

AN: Please review!


	2. Hour 2

**Chapter 2: Hour 2**

"So, what we are supposed to believe you just found her like this, when you were the only one with her" Vaughn says. "Well now we need bigger groups, Tom you will be handcuffed to our general meeting area. I see it is fit that since only with Rachel gone and Tom handcuffed we can form one group to go say Dixon, Me, and Nadia, will search and Vaughn, Sloane and Sydney, sit this one out and gaurd Tom." Jack says. "Sounds reasonable" says Sloane. "Is anyone, just y'know, freaked about this death, I mean I think we should like all stay together." Marshall says panicking. "The mail room was a good idea, it was openings for mail, but the openings are locked, titanium." Sloane says. "You three take Sloane back, and Marshall, I want you actually to acess the computer by our headquarters, you will be in sight and maybe get us a way out of here." Jack says.

They do just that, Tom is handcuffed, and Nadia, Jack and Dixon head off to search. They fade into complete darkness, no lights. They use sound to find each other. "Keep walking and find a way to a lit room." Jack says. They conitnue on, scrambling around the room. Back at the meeting spot, they all watch Tom, he was the one to blame right now, but nobody could be sure. Marshall, kept distracting them, he was crawling underneath the laptop, fumbling with cords, always banging his head to see if it worked or, the poor guy would shock himself. The banging he was making got annoying, but they would have to adapt. "Can you guys come with me to "watch" me when I get a drink of water and refill these bottles?" Vaughn asks. "Tom's cuffs are pretty secure, let's all go, but be quick, we shouldn't abandon our posts." Sloane says. They all get up and leave.

You see them gather water. They hear a BANG!!, most likley a gunshot. They run back only to see Tom, standing up with his handcuffs shot throught the chain. And Marshall is on the floor, blood around him. They get to his body and see blood spewing out of his head. There is his keyboard next to him, broken and covered with blood, he was smashed in the head with it. So hard the keboard snapped and all the keys scrambled on the floor. Jack, Nadia and Dixon, come running out of the darkness. "We heard a shot. What happend?" Nadia asks. "Marshall was killed. And Tom is out of his cuffs, but I don't see a gun." Sydney says. "Jack, looks at Marshall, and up at Tom, he marches a straight line, you could tell his anger, he knees Tom in the gut, and grabs his head. Then he begins puching him in the face and throwing him on the ground. Either he was really pissed, or covering up really well. "Where is the gun?!" Jack says, picking up Tom's body. His eyes gaze intensly into his eyes. "I was framed, I swear!" Tom says.

"After I saw the shadowy figure kill Marshall, they held up a gun, aimed and shot the cuff's chain dead on." he says. "How gullible do you belive I am? That story sound ridiculous!" Jack snarles. "Jack calm down, now first off all s everyone accounted for? Wait, where is Agent Weiss?" he says. Weiss, comes out of the shadows, "Hey guys, I was attacked earlier, I was the last to leave the mail room and was hit, knocked out cold." he says. "I'm sorry Weiss, but how in the hell do you expect us to believe that?" Sloane says. "Yeah, you were the only person with, no alliby and totally unaccounted for." Nadia says. "Guys, please, I wouldn't do this. Please believe me!" Weiss pleads. Everyone turns away, but Jack he hits Weiss, point blank, knocking him out. "We have to get these two restrained." he syas, dragging Weiss closer to the group. 

"AHHHH!" Tom screams, as Jack dislocates another bone in his arm. "Where's the gun Tom?" Jack asks, that was about the fifth time Jack had asked him. Sloane could tell Jack was only getting started, but oddly enough Sloane believed Jack was innocent, he would do anything to keep Sydney away from harm, but what if he and Sydney were in on it together, Sloane's eyes widen, it would make sense if there were two killers. No. All this intensity and death was making him a little too paranoid. After a while Jack takes a break. "We shouldn't split up for a while, in the mean time, I think we should go over exactly, who was with who when the shot was fired." he says. "Me, Vaughn and your daughter were getting water and we all saw each other, so we are out." Sloane says. "Yes and Dixon, Jack and me were all together as well." Nadia adds. Dixon remains silent, with the same expressionless face and wide eyed stare on his face. "So Weiss and Tom, it was one of you, and after I'm done with you Tom, Weiss your next." Jack says.

Weiss was tied, extremley tight, With rope and wire. There was no need to tie Tom, he was a mangled mess, so many fractured bones he couldn't move if he tried. Nobody seemed concerned with how far Jack was going with the torutre. He could be saving their lives by torturing the killers, or he could be the killer himself, throwing eerybody off. Weiss was sweating a river, just so worried that Jack would finish Tom soon. He knocks Tom out. "Guys come on, it wasn't me I swear." Weiss shouts. "I'm sorry, Eric." Jack says, dislocating his shoulder. Weiss howls in pain. Sydney looks away, these were her friends, her partners. She couldn't bear it, first Rachel, and then Marshall, and now this mess. She hugs Vaughn. She doesn't care if there was a killer, she stayed true to him, either a mistake that could cost her, her life or opening up and relieving stress and tursting her heart, not her thoughts of paranoia, or her trust barrier around her mind, but for once she trusts her heart.

Once she does that, Jack knows it was enough, he punches Weiss out. They all sit down. Vaughn and Sydney cuddling each other, Weiss ties and unconsious, Tom, gasping for breath in a mess on the floor. Nadia moves to a spot near Sloane, just being next to family comforts her. Jack is alone, examining every perosn in there, planning what to do next. Dixon is still alone, his eyes fixed on Tom and Weiss, he bgins to laugh. Everybody looks at him. Jack gets up and heads towards him, they have a new problem to deal with now. They all knew what Jack was going to do, he was going to attack him, Jack has been a new concern with his violent outbursts. Everybody worries as they finsih hour 2 and head into hour 3.


	3. Hour 3

**Chapter 3: Hour 3**

Jack grabs Dixon by the collar and rips him off the ground. "Jack wait. Dixon do you mind telling us what is so funny." Sloane asks. "This. All of it is ridiculous. It's not real, it's a lie. This is just crazy. You are all crazy!" Dixon replies. Jack walks away, grabs a binder off of a desk and hits Dixon in the head with it rendering him unconcious. "That's not funny." he says to the body laying at his feet. "Jack, he was just cracking under all of this pressure and paranoia." Sloane says calming Jack down. "Don't make excuses for him, he could be the killer!" Jack yells. "Everyone just calm down!" Sydney shouts. "It looks like we all have to go everywhere together now, we can't trust antone and groups three failed." Nadia says backing her sister up. "Can I get some water over here?" Weiss says. Vaughn picks up his water bottle and heads over to where Weiss is.

"We should all go and find some food, I'm starving." Vaughn says. "Leave the suspects here." Jack says. "ou don't get, we all are suspects." Sydney says. Tom finally gets the stregnth to rise to his feet. His bones are still dislocated and he can barley move. Jack, Sloane, Sydney, Nadia, Vaughn all walk into the darkness. "No. Don't leave me here, please come back!" Weiss says. Even Tom trailed behind them, he couldn't keep up, but he was with them. Only two flashlights. Jack had one and Sloane had one. Sloane kept flashing his back to see if Tom was still there. Jack kept his lit aiming at what was ahead of them. They all walked in silence. Nobody wanted to say anything. Besides in this situaiton their isn't much you can say. After a quick scale of the building They all walk back to the central meeting area. Dixon is regaining conciousness as they arrive.

They shine the light at Weiss. His throat was cut. He was dead. Jack grabs Dixon and begins punching him. "It was you, we left you here, and you mysriously wake up as we arrive, sorry but I'm not buying." Jack says. Vaughn and Sloane have to pull Jack off of Dixon. "Let's see if Dixon has a response. Well Marcus, what happend." Sloane says. "I have no idea." he says getting up and feeling his lips, blood was gushing out of his mouth. "I just woke up and you guys arrived, I didn't even know you had left." Dixon says. "Liar!" Jack yells. Another death, everybody thinks it was Dixon, he was the only one here, but nobody really does know what to think anymore. "Anybody could have slipped away from the group, it was pitch black." Sydney says defending Dixon, she knew if nothing was said, he would be beaten to death.

"Oh and why would the killer leave you alive? Huh Dixon, they just killed Weiss, but not you?" Jack says. He makes a good point. Dixon could have heard or maybe seen who the killer was, unless it were him. It doesn't add up. "I don't know Jack, but if your going to kill me then do it. Because I sure as hell don't want to be picked off later by who the real killer is, and besides if you kill me it will prove I'm not killer, because after I'm dead, I gaurentee you that the murders won't stop. What then Jack?" he says. "This is tearing us all apart. The killer whoever it is wants us to break down. So everybody calm down, please." Vaughn says. Nadia is next to Weiss' body, sobbing.

"I can't handle this" she says, looking up at everybody. Everybody is silent. They haven't even processed all of the death that had hit. "This is insane. And I am not going to be a part of it, I can hold my own, trust me it will be better." Dixon says walking away. "You know if you leave now you will only be proving me right?" Jack says. Dixon comes to a hault. "Think about what I said Jack." he says begining to walk again. Everyone puts their heads down. What now? "Jack you need to control yourself." Sloane says. "Why Arvin? Isn't him leaving saying enough." Jack responds. "No, I actually I believed Marcus, he had as good an aliby as we did." Sloane says. "Your daughter was right anybody could have left and we would have had no clue. But now you let a good man walk away, I'm not saying he was innocent, but for all we know, none of us are." Sloane says.

Jack grunts and sits down. Hour three only and they had lost two people. The killer is still out there and everybody is still in danger, trust nobody not even yorself at dark times like these. They all sit together, a killer among them and not even halfway through the time has been spent there. They all rest, but no one sleeps, as they move into hour four.


	4. Hour 4

**Chapter 4: Hour 4**

Dixon lays down in the darkness. Alone. It was better this way. He hears footsteps, a normal person would say 'whos there' or get up nd investigate. But Dixon was smarter than that. It was pitch black, if he stays laying in hhis current position and makes no sound or movement, he can counter the attack. He can hear as the footsteps come to a halt. Dixon leaps up and grabs the figure stadning in fornt of him. There was a struggle and he eventually pinned his opponent. It was Nadia. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now, killer!" Dixon snarles. "Please Dixon, it's not me, I came after you, it was really courageous you taking off, but it was stupid! You have to think, come back." she says. "Why should I believe you, nobody would let you out of there sights, I'm not buying it." he says tightening his grip. "Please, they don't care anymore, just come back with me." she says.

"As agents we are trained to decieve others in bad situations. Sorry, but I can't possibly believe you." he says, thrusting his fist into her face. He conitnues the blow by following through with his forearm and elbow. He knocked the vulnerable Nadia out. He grabs wires and ties her tightly to a desk. Torture was not Dixon's method he would just leave them there. He new his position was comprimised by the noise of the struggle, part of him believed her and he couldn't be sure if someone else heard it and if maybe the killer was still out there. Dixon was on his own and had to be slick. He abandons his spot and Nadia with it. He vanishes into the darkness.

He had to think strategically in these times. He palnts traps in every spot he passes and makes the slightest sound he was on patrol. He carries a bottle of water, a rusty pipe, and more wires. He has the pipe out at all times. He pulls the vent covering off as quietly as possible. He crawls through tunnel after tunnel, dust between his fingers, and his back glides across the top, showing him what a tight fit it is. Still be moves swiftly and silently. He views the meeting spot through the cracks of the vent covering. He sees all of them resting. All sperated except for Vaughn and Sydney, ever since Syd embraced him the were incerpreable for the whole time. He moves on.

He continues on it was a big building and he wanted to find a secure spot. He thought since the vents were secure he figured he should sleep there. He dirfts into deep sleep, it was late when the lockdown started, now he's beat. Below him, Tom spent the night relocating the muscles he could on his own. He howls in searing pain, as he gets another one. It was a painful process, but it felt good to be able to have feeling in his arms again. Syd and Vaughn are sleeping together, her head on his shoulder, she feels tht nobody can hurt her when she is with him. Arvin and Jack stay awake, across from each other, starring at each other. Neither of them sleep, Jack finally gives in and shuts his eyes, it was a long hour and he needed the rest. Sloane does as well. And Nadia is still gone. Only Dixon, knew where she was.

It was only a couple of mnutes and the hour four was only half way over. Jack's eyes open everybody else comes to as well, who were they kidding, they couldn't even sleep it was only ten minuutes of rest. Maybe more. Tom still was on floor laying in pain. The vents above them were wearing down. Finally they snapped and Dixon's body came crashing down. Everybody stared t it. When could this have happend in the night or when Nadia left to find him? It was insane. And now nobody had an aliby while they slept for the breif period they did. Dixon must have not seen it coming, asleep in the tunnel.

Now everyone anxiously awaits what amounts of death would hit in hour five.


	5. Hour 5

**Chapter 5: Hour 5**

Sydney runs toward Dixon and puts her fingers on his neck checking for a pulse, they knew he was dead, but Sydney couldn't believe it. She was in shock, not Dixon.

She sobbed over the body, he was a good friend. Vaughn puts his hand on her shoulder and then she nudges it into a comforting hug.

"Its alright." he whispers into her ear.

She hugs him tighter. All of this death was crazy. Nadia walk to the group. She hasn't seen the body yet.

"Guys I found Dixon about an hour ago he bound me to a desk and ran off has he stopped by?" Nadia says.

She sees the body.

"Oh my gosh." she says.

"Spare us the lies, Nadia it had to be you, we were all here." Jack says.

"No, it wasn't me please, look at my wrists it proves I was tightly tied for an hour, look at these marks, you think I did this to myself!?" Nadia yells.

"It could have happened if Dixon put up a fight." Jack says bluntly.

"Let's not point any fingers, none of us have an alibi and that's clear, any of us is guilty." Sloane says trying to defend his daughter. "Everyone just stays calm." he continues.

"We need to not run off, Marcus made a bad move by leaving, and announcing it to the killer was worse.

And Jack, he was right it was enough to prove to you that he was an innocent man, is his death enough clarification for you." Sloane says with slight anger in voice.

Jack puts his head down and stares into Dixon's lifeless eyes. Jack actually felt guilt. Nobody moved the bodies they all were near the meeting spot.

Sydney scanned the room and say Marshall and Weiss dead, now Dixon, she grabbed Vaughn's hand. It was too much.

Tom stood up; he finally was up to moving again, he could react normally.

"Let's please move away from all these bodies, it is making me uncomfortable. He says.

He was right they were around lots of blood and gore and it was time to move. They went into Sloane's office it would be better there, more cramped, but you could have a good idea of where everyone was in there, also it was partially lit.

They all got cozy as possible in there and waited in silence, it was only hour five and they just decided to wait it out from there. But everyone knew it wasn't going to happen, the e-mail said a double agent needed to eliminate everyone.

And by hour eight. Jack looked at Sydney, he wish he could think she was safe with Vaughn, but honestly he didn't know.

In his mind he knew she wasn't the killer. He knew Sydney and loved her, it wasn't her. His blame went to Nadia and Sloane. Sydney lies on Vaughn's chest. She felt safe, like nobody could get there.

She knew her father thought she was innocent she only wished she could return the favor, in Sydney's mind he could be as guilty as Sloane or anybody else. She thought nothing of it and just stayed where she was, safety.

"I'm going to the washroom, anybody want to come and guard me or have stopped that?" Tom said to break the silence.

"I'll come." Sloane says. "Me too, it's getting creepy here the silence." Nadia says standing up and following them to the door.

"Wait." Jack says. "I will be outside your office door guarding so when you arrive back here I can let you in, Vaughn, Sydney I will be just outside if you need me, just tap the door." Jack says firmly.

Jack walks out the door and closes it gently. Tom spends a couple of minutes in the bathroom. Nadia waits at the end of the hall and Sloane wait by the bathroom door.

Pitch black. They all were standing until a thump was heard and Nadia went running down the hall.

She saw Sloane's body on the ground and Tom came out of the bathroom. Once Tom sees Nadia by the body he backs away from her frightened. She does the same.

"Well, we have a problem, one of us killed him and I know it sure as hell wasn't me and you will say the same." Tom says. Jack comes out of the shadows.

"I came to see what was taking so long, what the hell happened now!" Jack yells. "I found him like this with her near him." Tom says.

"I heard a thump and came running he could have killed him and ran back into the bathroom." Nadia says panicking.

"Let's head back to his office and decide there." Jack says.

"Wait a minute, you were awfully close, and to this "accident" you could have killed him." Nadia says as they walk back. The blame was just splattered onto Jack. He wasn't frightened no one could prove it was him, but he couldn't prove it was either of them as well. He crawled back inside his mind and thought how to tell the others another death has occurred. They arrive back at the office and all walk in.

"Hey where's Sloane?" Vaughn asks.

"Dead" Jack blurts out with no emotion, he had to say it.

"What?" Sydney says. "Four people were out there and still the killer strikes. This can't be happening." Sydney says.

They all sat and went over new rules of if you leave you leave alone, one person can go at a time. It was one of many precautions they all agreed to. Jack asserted himself to fully taking charge, but on good thing about Arvin's death was that when he found out whom the killer was there was nobody to hold him back from unleashing hell on them.

He smiled at the thought of revenge. It was all he had at the time. Not even Sydney cared to join him or even sit by him. Nadia was now alone and Tom too, there was a lot of intensity between the two.

Hour six was right round the corner and the killer need three more to kill and three innocent souls needed to desperately try and survive. Everybody in the room felt a chill for the upcoming hour, hour six.


	6. Hour 6

**Chapter 6: Hour 6**

Jack looks around the room. He was trying to clear his head. He could tell that everyone was in terror.

"I'm going to investigate around where Sloane was found." he says.

According to the new rules, they knew he would go alone.

"Wait a minute, you could destroy evidence it was you who killed him!" Tom says.

"Or finding evidnece it was you!" Jack says. His eyes narrow.

Jack was determined to find out who it was and kill them, exploring the bodies and places they were killed, he could be sure. Jack stood and walked to the door.

"I won't be long." he says looking at Sydney.

He went to Sloane's body and flipped it over. To his suprise he found a hairclip, lodged in his head.

Jack conitnued looking. He went to Marshall's body. He looked into his coat pockets and to his suprise he found that the killer was even more sick than we realized. A peice of paper that said. _My name is Marshall, who killed me?_ Jack crumbled the paper in his hand.

He didn't find anything else by Marshall. He went to the mail room. He began to examine Rachel's body. Nothing, but some dust on her shoulders. It was odd. It looked like plaster.

Then Jack heard a dragging sound behind him, like a body being dragged. He turns and sees Dixon using his arms to pull his body into the room. Jack runs to his aid, they assumed he was dead.

"Jack." he mumbles.

"Dixon, your...your alive." he says.

"Jack." Dixon gasps again.

He was injured badly. He couldn't even move his legs. Jack debated if he should get the others. He then realized he couldn't tell them when Dixon said five of the most important words to him.

"I know who it is." Dixon said.

Jack was in shock and went close to Dixon letting him whisper it in his ear. Jack was supporting Dixon by holding his shoulder, cradling him. Dixon leaned in and whispered into Jack's ear. Jack eyes darted upward into the darkness at the sound of the name. He wouldn't have thought nobody would've.

Jack let Dixon's head lean back. He was gone now, dead. His only proof. He now defiantley couldn't tell anyone now. He walked back into Sloane's office as if he found nothing. His pupils bounce from everybody's eyes.

"Find anything worth while." Vaughn said.

"Nothing, but the horrific murdered bodies. I asked myself who could do something so sick. Then I left." he said.

His eyes gazed into the shadows of where everybody was sitting, his eyes starred at somebody in paticular, who he intently mystified with his glare noticed, but no one else did. The person knew, that Jack knew something was going and Jack was withholding information.

"In fact, I have formed a pretty good opinion, on who the killer is." Jack says his mouth turning into a smile.

Everybody looks around at each other. Syd and Vaughn whisper to one another. A signifigant amount of time elapses, enough that every person has left each at a different time. Sydney was the last and finally returns.

"It has been a while and I would like to head out to the bathroom." Jack says, "I also may investigate some more, check around Wiess' body. And the general meeting area." Jack conitues.

He was being straight with them, showing he had nothing to hide. He walked out. He walks over to the area and looks at all of the blood.

A new message was formed. Weiss' foot was pointed toward Marshall's body, the sprawled key from the keybpard splled out _Lok up_. The keys were limited and Jack new it meant look up, he did so. So ignorant.

He saw a computer printer above him with cafeteria knives strapped all around it. Jack gently begins to back away. The killer was smarter than let on, a trip wire was set and the printer fell straight down. Jack had no time to dodge it.

It hit him on his upper back and side shoulder. Jack fell to the gorund and desperatley pushed the printer off of him. It was painful, some of the knives were still stuck in his back. Blood began spewing out of his jacket.

Jack barley could get to his feet. Blood began to spill from his mouth, the wounds were that deep. He stumbled foward and hit desk. His head formed a red mark form that fall, yet he continued on. He made it to just outside the office and fell, it was pitch black and nobody could see him. He had no energy to yell.

He then passed out, and later died. The hour passed on and everybody started to get worried. Sydney finally got worried enough to storm out and she say her father's body right outside, his had barley clutched to the doorknob. He shrieked when she saw him.

Hour 6 was over and the group moved into hour 7. As everyone came to Sydney and found her father. It was a scary thought only to hours left. All panicked as the only leader like figure was gone and even with the new rules the killer still struck. All hope was lost and hour 6 has ended.


	7. Hour 7

**Chapter 7: Hour 7**

Sydney walked out minutes after her father was discovered. She was looking; he died, out in the APO headquarters alone. She found the contraption that killed him. It was sick, the signs, the blood, she had to turn back, she couldn't handle it.

"Syd, are you okay." Vaughn said running up and hugging when she rejoined the group.

"Yeah, I just needed to be alone." She said.

"Hey don't worry we'll get through this, the whole thing." Vaughn says.

They share a kiss. He passionately strokes her hair and places his arm on her shoulder. She moves to a corner and sit, he still was comforting her. Nadia was in a separate corner alone, and Tom sat on Sloane's desk, also alone.

"What do we do now?" Tom asked.

"I have no idea, but somebody needs to assume leadership, and I would be glad to." Vaughn said standing up.

"Shouldn't we try to find out who the killer is?" Nadia asks.

"How can we, anybody here could be a killer!" Vaughn says.

Sydney remained silent.

"You know, I'm starting to think Dixon had a good idea, I'm leaving." Tom says getting up and walking to the door.

He turned to Vaughn, "Well leader, aren't you going to say anything?" Tom says.

"I have respect for as a friend, and can't stop you from leaving, so be my guest." Vaughn replied.

Tom stormed out. Sydney looked up at once she heard the door. He was really gone. The whole team was deteriorating, Sydney thought that Nadia would be gone soon as well, leaving her alone with Vaughn. Either one of them could be the killer and being alone was one hell of a disadvantage.

"Are you sure we should let him go?" Nadia said.

"Yeah, it's better this way, he could be the killer, and if not then he's safe either way." Vaughn replies.

"Well now I feel scared to go to the bathroom with him out there." Nadia says.

"We…we could all plan a time to go together." Sydney mumbles.

"Good idea." Vaughn says.

"Okay, how about right now." Nadia says smiling.

"Sorry can't hold it." Nadia continues.

They all got up and slowly walked out. Making there way through the shadows, Sydney's ears sharp. Her and Vaughn waited right outside the door. It took a while and Syd and Vaughn began to worry, but Nadia opened the door completely unharmed. The all made there way across the office.

They were the bathroom across the entire floor. They avoided the close one by Nadia's request, that's where she found her father, Sloane, dead. They finally got to the middle area, surrounded by computers.

"Wait. I thought I heard something." Sydney whispers.

Nobody responded.

She felt around and nobody was by her.

Vaughn had made his way to Sloane's office to find that no one was behind him. He turned and started running back the path he came.

Nadia was alone as well, walking, she whispered: "Guys, guys where are you?" she rose her voice to normal talking way.

Nadia then froze. She moved her hand up to her stomach. She felt a thick liquid and moved it up to her eyes. Her hand was covered in red blood. She felt cold, and that was all she felt as she faded into death. Suddenly another bullet split right through her forehead.

"Sydney!" Vaughn was now yelling.

"Vaughn" she said in a sigh of relief as she ran into him. She was holding him tightly.

"Where's my sister?" Sydney asks.

"I thought she was separated with you." Vaughn replies, a look of misunderstanding wipes across his face.

The lights all flip on, but the lockdown wasn't over. The killer was toying with them.

"It's got to be Nadia or Tom." Vaughn says to Sydney.

"What about me?" Tom says from behind.

The lights then flickered and Sydney's attention was blood trickling down the floor she followed it but the lights then shut down.

"What's going on?" Tom whispered to Vaughn.

"We got separated, where were you?" Vaughn says.

"I snagged this flashlight from Dixon's body." Tom says putting his head down, then turning on the flashlight and waving to show Vaughn.

"Point it over here." Sydney says.

You could tell something was wrong by hearing her scratchy voice. Tom pointed the light only to see Sydney cradling her sister's dead body, crying.

The all went near her and comforted her, as hour seven was fading into the final hour in lockdown.


End file.
